1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a shelter and, more particularly, to a shelter including a frame with a canopy thereon. Even more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a shelter including a canopy mounted on the frame by stretchable cords and a twist tightening mechanism.
2. Background of the Related Art
Over the years, many shelters which provide protection from the elements have been introduced. Some common uses for such structures are to provide shelter during camping trips, picnics, and parties as well as store vehicles such as automobiles and boats. While conventional wooden or brick shelters provide the desired protection, such structures are generally quite expensive. In fact, it is often the case that construction of such a conventional garage structure costs as much or more than the vehicle that it is intended to protect.
As an alternative to such conventional garage and tent structures, relatively inexpensive and light-weight canopy-type structures are often employed. These canopy structures are typically comprised of a light-weight internal frame and an outer covering or canopy. In general, such canopy structures provide complete or full overhead protection and occasionally provide partial side wall protection. Such canopy-type structures provide some degree of protection from the sun and rain, however, they often perform poorly in windy conditions. That is, the outer covering is easily moved and flopped by the wind. In light wind conditions, such movement tends to reduce the overall aesthetic appearance and effectiveness of the canopy, as rain and sun are periodically allowed to pass unobstructed into the interior or protected region of the canopy. Furthermore, in high wind conditions, the movement of the canopy may actually lead to damage. Moreover, some prior shelter frames also allow the canopy to sag and form unsightly pockets where water can accumulate to: stress and tear the canopy; loosen the fit of the canopy making it insecure; reduce headroom; and ultimately produce an unsightly shelter.
Therefore there is and continues to be a need for an improved light-weight and relatively inexpensive protective canopy structure, that includes a covering which is securely tensioned to the supporting internal frame structure.